neko america
by wykkyd6
Summary: America gets turned into a half-cat! The other countries have to help him turn back but some become attached to the American along the way ending up in a cheesy love triangle! Usuk vs. Pruame
1. Chapter 1

England didn't mean for his spell to go wrong. He really didn't. But alas it had and now America had cat ears, a tail and feline like qualities.

It was a normal world meeting, and by that I mean countries breaking out into random fights, getting no work done and annoying Germany to his wits end, then yes it was completely normal.

England was fighting with America when he brought up a touchy topic and England snapped. He stormed out of the meeting room claiming they got nothing done anyway and rushed back to his house to put a little curse on the unsuspecting American.

The curse was only supposed to make his hamburgers taste like scones every time he tried to eat one. The curse would only last a week with no complications. When he finished the spell he realized he used the wrong one. That's how we ended up with cat America.

~ The next morning Americas house. ~

America woke up and stretched in a feline like way. He smiled to himself looking out the window. "What a beautiful morning~" he purred. "Too bad it has to be ruined by some stupid meeting." He huffed.

He slowly crawled out of bed trudged over to his suit case taking out his usual clothes. He made his way to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, when he glanced in the mirror. Immediately he dropped his tooth brush and rushed closer to the mirror.

He had two cute cat ears the color of his hair resting on top of his head. Slowly he brought up his head to touch one. It was so soft!

He felt something wiggling behind him he glanced down and gasped he had a tail too! His tail was fluffy and soft.

"When did this happen?" he tried to remember how he got cat ears and a tail but came up with nothing. "I have to hide these it would be weird if I was suddenly half cat!" he said to himself.

He checked the clock and had a mini meltdown. 10 minutes until the meeting was going to start! He quickly pulled on a hoodie pulling up the hood to hide his cat ears and he stuffed his tail into the hoodie too and took off running down the stairs.

He shoved his way through people and finally made it too the meeting room. He burst through the door 5 minutes late.

"THE HEROS HERE!" he shouted making sure his hood was not revealing his new ears. "Now the meeting can officially begin!" he smirked and took the empty set between Prussia (why was he here?) and japan.

"America-san you should pull your hood down…" japan urgently whispered to America.

"Why dude?" he asked curious. Just then his hood got yanked over his face squashing his cat ears against his head causing him to yelp out. He herd 'kesese' and turned to Prussia pulling off his hood revealing his cat ears.

"What the heck dude!" he growled at Prussia. Prussia just blinked owlishly at America. America finally realized what he had done at tried to pull his hood back on but it was too late, the nation's already saw and were staring at him.

"Oh no" America whispered to himself.

**so this is my first fanfic its a multi chapter I hope you like it~**


	2. Chapter 2

"wh-what happened to you America-san?" japan looked starled and intrigued.

America blushed and looked at the floor suddenly uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. His ears flattened against his head. "Uh I don't really know."

_Mein gott he looks adorable…wait what? _Prussia thought to himself. He kept staring at America silently wondering how he could look so cute.

England who was sitting across from America gasped. _Godammit did I use the wrong spell? Well this this kind of like a punishment…he does look pretty cute with those ears though. I wonder if he has a tail to!_ England almost laughed out loud and used his hand go cover his mouth.

"I think it was magic that caused this. I might be able to find a reverse spell." England hid trying to make it look like he didn't do it.

America perked up at thought of being normal again. His ears stood up on his head too and he could. "Really you think you could reverse this!" he said gesturing to his ears.

Prussia tapped America's ears. "I don't know if you should, this look is kind of cute." He smirked.

America blushed and laughed. "I do look cute don't I." he said confidently, England and Prussia couldn't agree more.

"Ok well now this is cleared up we can get back to the meeting." Germany said interrupting their little cat chat.

America tuned out the rest of the meeting as usual and started to make doodles all over his notes the rest of the time. America kept feeling eyes on him and he started to feel uncomfortable. He looked round and saw both England and Prussia staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably and huffed a little. He knew having cat ears were not normal but that didn't mean that they had to stare!

The rest of the meeting went like this until finally it ended, which he was immensely grateful for. He started to pack up quickly basically just shoving papers into his suit case. When he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around. Prussia was standing smirking.

"Hey America. I got the ne call of duty want to come over and play it with me?" he asked bluntly knowing America wouldn't refuse.

America got excited. "Oh my gosh yes! I've been wanting to play it myself but I keep getting distracted." He sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Prussia smirked. "That's why you have the awesome me! To help you keep up on playing these awesome videogames." He put his arm around America's neck enjoying the warmth America radiated.

England walked over to them with annoyed scowl on his face. "America you should probably come over to my house, we need to work on changing you back."

"Aww but Iggy! I want to play call of duty with Prussia can't we like do this tomorrow or something, I know I'm free." America wined. He made his eyes really big and gave a small pout.

England sighed that look always got to him. "Fine! But tomorrow you better be there I'm doing this for myself you know." He said sending Prussia a glare when he noticed him pulling America a little closer.

"Cool I'll be there!" he smiled brightly and started to walk off with Prussia.

"We make this into a sleep over. It wouldn't be awesome if you had to leave before we finished the game." Prussia commented just really wanting to spend more time with the American.

"Yeah dude that sounds awesome. We should stop by my house first I need to get some things if I'm spending the night." America smiled.

"Sure thing." Prussia grabbed Americas hand and ran to his car.

**hello so yay new chapter! I will be updating this randomly and sorry this chapter didn't have much usuk but I promis it will be coming up soon. If you have any suggestions just leave a comment okay bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own hetalia. sorry it took so long to update my internet is crappy but thanks guys for the reviews :)**

They arrived at America's house a little later. America was grateful the meeting was in the states this time it meant less traveling for him. He guided Prussia inside his apartment. "Okay so make yourself at home! I need to go pack some stuff so ill b right back." Then America took off down the hall.

Prussia silently wandered around the apartment. It wasn't big like he was expecting. There was main room, two bed rooms and a bathroom. He walked in the main room bout to turn on the TV when something caught his eye. There were two nail polish bottles sitting on the coffee table. He quirked his head to the side and picked them up.

"Hey America! Did you have a girl over recently?" he asked still examining the nail polish bottles which were a sparkly red and blue.

America came back skipping from the bedroom he was in with his suit case. He was wearing a pair of short shorts and a hoodie, the kind with the arms chopped off.

Prussia had to stop himself from jumping the poor boy. "W-well the awesome me wants to know why you have nail polish." A soon as he said that America blushed bright red.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "oh uh those are mine… sometimes I like to cross-dress cause I represent the men and women of my country and since they're both equal sometimes I dunno it happens?" he laughed awkwardly.

Prussia smirked. Goddamn America and his cuteness. He better hope that this doesn't get out to japan or Hungary though, I should probably warn him.

"Ok so you ready to go I have a plane waiting." Prussia asked grabbing Americas hand and gently pulling him out the door. America smiled brightly and skip alongside Prussia.

"We should see if japan is on when we start playing because we could totally kick japans butt!" America exclaimed still holding on to Prussia's hand tightly. "Man, I hope he doesn't make fun of me though." America pouted.

Prussia glanced over to America. "Why would he make fun of you? Do I need I beat him up?" he said possessively.

America laughed. "No dude I'm just worried h might make fun of my new cat additions. But I don't think he will japan not like that." He hummed to himself. "Oh is that the plane yours!" America said pointing and practically vibrating with excitement.

Prussia smirked. "Sure is. Come on let's go!" and they both took off running to the plane.


End file.
